halo3breakdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Overloading
The Overload glitch in Halo 3 is easier than in all the other games because of Forge. The overload glitch in Halo 3 causes all items on the map to disappear, and then shortly after, respawn. Tutorial There are many ways to do this, the easiest and only way that I do this is to do it with Trip Mines. Oh yeah! By the way this is not for Campaign! To overload a map, follow these steps *Go into Forge, and select the map you want to overload. *Start the game, and delete all of the Trip Mines from the map *Spawn all 4 Trip Mines in one area of the map *Perform the Instant Respawn Glitch on the Trip Mines *Start throwing the mines and a big ass pie of mines will eventually pile up *Keep throwing them until every forgeable item on the map disappears *Once they disappear, blow up the pile Effects *Overloading a map will disable the Guardians' scripted appearances on that map. Below is a list of the effects by map (if a map doesn't have any effects of overloading, it wont be on the list): #Assembly: The skull will disappear and not respawn #Avalanche: The Man Cannons will stop working, and not give off their glow #Blackout: The air lifts will stop working, but the air will still be visible #Citadel: The skull will disappear and not respawn, and the invisible walls under the rocket launcher spawn will disappear (Citadel Vacation) #Construct: The Gold Lift will stop working, and the purple lifts will disappear, allowing you to get under the map (Construct Vacation) #Epitaph (Epilogue): The floating rocket platform will fall, and the man cannon will disappear, and the holograms will disappear, the shield doors will disappear #Guardian: The man cannons and grav-lifts will stop working, and the holograms will disappear #Heretic: The grav-lifts will stop working, and the skull will disappear and not respawn #High Ground: The computer controlled gate into the base will disappear, and the fence gate by the missile launcher will disappear #Isolation: The grav-lifts will stop working #Last Resort: The breakable bridge by the spinning wheel will disappear #Longshore: Te skull will disappear and not respawn #Narrows: The man cannons stop working #Orbital: The skull will disappear and not respawn #Sandbox: The Guardians will be shut off, and they will not shoot at you, or make your screen flash, the grids will disappear, and not respawn, and the skull will disappear and not respawn #Sandtrap (SAND TARP): On Sandtrap, the Elephants will disappear, but will respawn, and on both maps, the Guardians will be shut off, and not blow you up, and the air lifts will stop working #Snowbound (Boundless): On Snowbound, the shield doors will disappear, and on both maps, the Guardian turrets will disappear, but when they respawn, they will not shoot at you #The Pit (Pit Stop): The air lifts stop working, but the air is still visible Other Stuff *Overloading only lasts until the round ends or until the game picks a new host *A quicker way to overload a map is by picking up a secondary weapon and using the button combo X+X+Y. This will cause you to throw Trip Mines at an incredible speed, but sometimes leaves you unable to pick up equipment and if you dont pay attention, you can easily overload and hard freeze your Xbox. Category:Halo 3 Glitches